Himitsu: cerezo en la oscuridad
by salinas.Rigel
Summary: SasuSaku Sakura a escondido muchos secretos a lo largo de su vida, por obligación o por voluntad propia,ya no importa, por que ahora tendrá que pelear, alejándose de los que quiere, y convirtiéndose en aquello que todo este tiempo había querido evitar. Aunque no contaba con que sus amigos no la dejaran sola CROSSOVER. Naruto, Crepúsculo y un poco a Cazadores de sombras. Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**hola baby,s otra vez, pero ahora les trago un crossover de Naruto, Crepúsculo y un poquitito de Cazadores de Sombras, así que si no han leído esto ultimo, no les recomiendo que lean esto, por que, bueno me odiaran infinitamente por los spoilers.**

 **se que solo tiene que ser sobre dos historia, pero no pude resistirlo, todo se desarrolla meses después de la boda de Naruto, osease que el e Hinata, ya están casados, la protagonista es Sakura, y Sasuke, es como el coo-protagonista, osease que habrá un monton de SasuSaku. yei...**

 **me disculpo si encuentran OC, es que lo he estado escribiendo a escondidas de mi madre... jijijiji es que estoy castigada...**

 **supongo que es todo...**

 **sin mas los dejo leyendo y espero les guste**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son obra y magia de Masashi Kishimoto al cual adoro de corazon**

 **Disclaimer2: los personajes de crepusculo no me pertenecen son obra de Stephenie Meyer**

 **Disclaimer3:los personajes de cazadores de sombras no me pertenecen son la maravila de Cassandra Clare sin embargo la trama de la historia que aqui se cuneta es mia.**

* * *

 **HIMITSU: EN LA OBSCURIDAD**

 **Capitulo 1: no pueden...**

¿Que tan difícil es tener el control de tu propia vida cuando nadie sabe quien eres por completo?, dices la verdad, pero no toda e intentas proteger a los que quieres,sin que sepan tu realidad.

Una chica de rosados cabellos y ojos verdes como el jade, miraba un calendario en su oficina, mordiéndose el labio inferior con infinita preocupación, pasando su dedo por los días del mes de Marzo de atrás hacia adelante.

El 4 de marzo tenia una enorme X señalando que se encontraba en ese día, la chica no buscaba su cumpleaños aunque eso pareciera, el 28 de Marzo tenia el dibujo de una Sakura de color rojo en una esquina.

buscaba del final al principio, así que se detuvo en el día 7, el día de Luna llena.

" y entonces tendré un mes para prepararme" pensó chirriando los dientes, enojada.

—maldita sea, no hay tiempo...—coloco las palmas de sus manos contra la pared y agacho la cabeza—tengo que hacer algo...o...

La puerta se abrió de golpe, e Ino entro sin pedir permiso, sakura levanto la mirada viendo a su amiga sin mucho interés.

—Sakura, acabo de escuchar que Sasuke-kun esta cerca de la aldea, y que es posible que venga...—la rubia grito con emoción, a pesar de que llevaba saliendo con Sai desde hacia varios meses

—¿a si? que bien...—soltó la pelirrosa mirando de nuevo el calendario, Ino levanto una ceja y camino hasta sakura la cual se reincorporo, la rubia la tomo de los hombros, la miro seriamente y de pronto comenzó a sacudirla mientras gritaba:

—¿quien eres y que haz hecho con sakura?—la pelirosa logro zafarse del agarre de la rubia y se coloco en posición de ataque.

—¿de que me estas hablando?

—¿siquiera me escuchaste? dije que...

—Sasuke-kun esta cerca y va a venir...—soltó agitando su mano restandole importancia—Ino la gente habla, siempre dice cosas, no es la primera vez que dicen algo como eso...— se dio media vuelta y miro la lluvia a través de la ventana cruzándose de brazos—y jamas llega—Sakura tenia razón, tal parecía que a las personas les gustaba verla triste otra vez, o algo parecido, siempre inventaban cosas como que Sasuke habia sido visto rondando la ladea, cosa que era imposible, ya que el estaba lejos, muy lejos

—sakura...pero esta vez...

—lo siento me gustaría seguir hablando-soltó interrumpiéndola súbitamente, Ino no dijo mas, sabia que había tocado las fibras sensibles de su amiga—...pero tengo cosas que hacer.

La rubia miro por la ventana también, a la lluvia , una lluvia que no debería estar allí, después de todo era marzo, pero nadie le daba mucha importancia, aunque deberían haberlo hecho.

-oooooooo-

En el bosque, uno muy lejos de konoha, uno muy lejos del mundo ninja, todo se encontraba en silencio, hasta que unas sombra cruzo fugazmente, y detrás de ella mas sombras aun mas veloces, era una persecución.

Un oso negro corría por su vida, tan rápido como podía, pero no lo logro cumplir su objetivo, ya que una de las sombras salto en el aire y callo sobre el, el animal bramaba con fuerza, como pidiendo auxilio, estaba medio muerto cuando la sombra detuvo su trabajo.

Era una chica de cabello corto, y ojos color ámbar dorado, aunque algunos los describirían como topacio.

—iAlice!— grito una de las sombras. Era un chico alto y fornido que llego hasta ella y le dio un rápido final a aquel oso—no juegues con la comida!

—Emmett no es eso...—le reprendió un chico rubio—¿Alice estas bien?—miraba a la muchacha de cabello corto que estaba aun paralizada mirando al vació, sobre aquel oso.

De pronto volvió a la realidad, y miro a las otras sombras que se acercaban a paso lento, pero sumidas en la obscuridad, otro chico llego hasta ella, mas rápido que un rayo.

—¿como que ella esta en problemas?-dijo Edward frunciendo el ceño—...no fue muy claro.

—ellos la estan buscando...-contesto Alice pensativa

—ellos no pueden saber donde esta ella...-replico el hombre que aparentaba tener 18.

—yo no estaría tan segura...

—¿de quien hablan?—pregunto el mayor del grupo, un hombre rubio y apuesto

—de Sakura...—contestaron edwar y Alice al Unisono

—¿deberíamos ir a buscarla?-dijo una castaña preocupada.

—Bella, la verdad...-comenzó Alice con firmeza y una sonrisa picara—no creo que sea necesario.

-oooooo-

En otro lugar muy lejos de Konoha, una enorme ciudad, una pequeña pelirroja de rizos se encontraba fuera de una casa, toco el timbre dos veces y la puerta fue abierta por un muchacho de anteojos.

—¿Clary? ¿que sucede?

—ha surgido un problema...

el muchacho frunció el ceño y miro a todos lados, le indico a la chica que pasara, ella así lo hizo, se cruzo de brazos y miro al muchacho preocupada.

—¿por que no haz ido al instituto?

—yo..he...me he sentido mal

—¿desde el día que te atacaron?

el chico asintió avergonzado, a pesar de haber pasado mas de un año siendo cazador de sombras, aun era lento.

—escucha Simon, atacaron el instituto de Japón.

—aun hay seguidores de Sebastian o Valentine ¿crees que hayan sido ellos?

—no...el inquisidor te culpa a ti...piensa que de alguna manera has dado información...

—¿que?...pero...

—quienes lo han hecho son Vampiros, pero son diferentes a Rafael, buscaban la ubicación de alguien...y puesto que eras vampiro te han culpado a ti...

El muchacho paso las palmas de sus manos sobre su rostro, preocupado..

—¿a quien buscaban?

la muchacha lo miro a los ojos y suspiro con cansancio y exaspero.

—creo que ya lo sabes...a ... Haruno Sakura ...

-ooooooooo-

Había sido un día largo, Sakura ahora se encontraba sentada en la mesa de su pequeña casa, mirando su comida, con desprecio y odio, empujo su plato hacia adelante, gruñendo con ira.

se levanto murmurando entre dientes:

—¿Y se supone que aun falta un mes...?—escucho un golpe en la parte de arriba y se detuvo alertando a todos sus sentidos, todo estuvo tranquilo por un rato, pero algo llamo su atención en la ventana, una sombra, corrió a uno de los muebles cercanos y saco un pergamino, miro a la ventana preocupada mientras preparaba la tinta.

Se preparo para comenzar a dibujar, pero dejo caer el pincel y comenzó a reír, bajo la cabeza mientras reía, y miro al pergamino con melancolía, como si fuera la respuesta todos sus problemas.

—ellos no pueden encontrarte Sakura...—dijo como tratando de converses a si misma—no pueden...—volvió a decir mas seria, miro a la ventana de nuevo y en su rostro se dibujo la determinación.

—si pueden o no...—gruño—mujer precavida vale por dos...

-oooooooooo-

Sasuke había escuchado que Naruto se había casado en octubre, aunque había sido formalmente invitado, no asistido, por que ¿era correcto? Casi lo mataba despues de todo, ademas ¿que se suponía que haría?, el rubio quería que fuera alguna clase de padrino, o algo así...y el no era de esos.

había ido a visitarlo durante su luna de miel,(la cual desde su opinión personal fue muy larga, 2 meses) lo había felicitado en secreto, y a su manera...a la señora Uzumaki ni siquiera la había visto.

desde hacia meses el había estado pensando... en cosas.

había decidido regresar a la aldea por dos razones, tenia información para kakashi, y quería hacer ciertas cosas, es por eso que se encontraba sentado afuera de la ventana de cierta kunoichi, en el segundo piso para ser mas exactos, su pierna derecha flexionada, con su mano sobre la rodilla, y mirando hacia dentro de la habitación con curiosidad, todo era impecable, ordenado y parecía que nadie vivía ahí. Después de todo eso podría ser acertado, sakura trabajaba mucho así que...

las calles de konoha, estaban desiertas, debido a la obscuridad y a la lluvia.

había estado ahí cerca de seis horas,y ella no había subido, el sol estaba a punto de salir, había visto que Sakura llegaba, pasada la media noche y entraba cobijandose de la lluvia, la cual milagrosamente no había entrado por la ventana que la pelirrosa había dejado abierta,

"descuidada" pensó Sasuke, alguien podría entrar por ahí y...bueno aunque sakura sabia valerselas por si misma muy bien.

De pronto escucho un ruido sordo, que seguramente provenía de abajo, no le dio mucha importancia, hasta que escucho otro esta vez mas fuerte, y seguido de un grito de Sakura, sin pensarlo dos veces, entro desenfundo su katana y abrió la puerta de la habitación de Sakura, enseguida había unas escaleras, que bajaban al primer piso y frente a el otras dos habitaciones, cuyas puertas se encontraban abiertas, sintió que era observado desde dentro de una de las habitaciones, y siguiendo su instinto se acerco lentamente, y cuando estaba a punto de activar su sharingan, escucho otro grito de Sakura, bajo rápidamente, ahí estaba la sala, vacía, entro en ella, la casa no era tan pequeña despues de todo, bajo la Katana al ver a Sakura de espaldas a el dibujando un símbolo en pergaminos, se acerco un poco, mirando a su alrededor y quedando solo un par de metros detrás de la muchacha, por todo el suelo había pergaminos abiertos, con el mismo símbolo, un símbolo que a Sasuke le pareció familiar, era una espiral que daba seis vueltas completas y se detenía en la mitad de la séptima, elevándose a mitad de la espiral, , era un símbolo simple, pero emanaba mucho poder, sakura termino de dibujar el símbolo frente al pergamino frente a ella, hizo un símbolo con sus manos, y grito tres veces:

—"Cho-Ku-Rei"— despues coloco sus manos sobre el símbolo en el papel, utilizando algo parecido a la palma sanadora, solo que el chackra que emanaba poco a poco paso de ser verde, a ser rojo, y entonces Sasuke supo lo que ella hacia.

—¿que estas haciendo?—soltó enfundando su espada

sakura se giro rápidamente, con un kunahi en su mano, y sasuke casi juraría que por un micro segundo sus ojos eran rojos, y también el sello Byakugou de su frente.

ella sostenía con firmeza el kunahi, Sasuke se sorprendió al no verla a ella sorprendida, solo lo miraba como si creyera que no fuera el en realidad, pero bajo el kunai lentamente.

—¿Sa...Sas..sasuke-kun?—dijo dejando caer el arma al suelo Y sonriendo con alegría—yo...estaba...—sacudió la cabeza dándose cuenta de algo—¿como entraste?

—la ventana de arriba estaba abierta..

sakura frunció el ceño, mirando a Sasuke pensativa...

—yo no deje ninguna ventana abierta—sasuke la imito frunciendo el ceño también- y tu...No... tiene seguro reforzado, solo se puede abrir por dentro...-miro a Sasuke con la preocupación esculpida en su rostro, aunque intento disimularlo, no logro ocultarlo..—sasuke-kun...creo que deberías irte...

Sasuke asintió, creyendo estúpidamente que a Sakura no le había dado gusto verlo, pero despues se dio cuenta de que ocultaba algo.

comenzó a caminar por donde había venido, entro por la ventana, saldría por la ventana, Sakura lo seguía de cerca y el pelinegro noto que miraba a todos lados con desconfianza.

Sasuke se paralizo en medio de la habitación de Sakura, la cual choco con el...

-yo...lo ...-suguio la mirada del pelinegro-...¿siento?...¿sucede algo?

-la ventana...-sasuke se dio la vuelta mirando a través de la puerta abierta, hacia la habitación de antes-..hay alguien aquí...

Sakura suspiro con cansancio y lo miro con una sonrisa de disculpa-...lo se ...Sasuke-kun...lo se y lo siento...-ella camino hasta su mesa de noche saco algo escondiéndolo en su camisa. Sasuke frunció el ceno.

-...¿por que?

ella volvió a sonreirle y coloco una mano en el pecho del muchacho...el la miro muy serio, esto no era normal.

—por todo lo que pasara...—y cuando supo lo que ella iba a hacer ya era demasiado tarde, lo empujo, no demasiado fuerte, solo se estrello con fuerza contra la pared, intento levantarse enseguida, pero solo, logro hincarse, y luego se paralizo, Sakura lo había paralizado.

vio a Sakura parada en medio de la habitación mirándolo con lagrimas en los ojos, vio como algo se abalanzaba sobre ella, vio que un chico de unos 15 o 16 años tomaba a Sakura del cuello y la elevaba en el aire, sasuke observo que los ojos del muchacho eran rojos, pero no era el Sharingan.

—¿A...Alec...?-soltó sakura entre dientes, sin hacer esfuerzo por soltarse.

Cuando el chico hablo, sasuke identifico, que le costaba pronunciar el japones.

—Sakura Haruno...—rió entre dientes y con maldad—nos volvemos a encontrar...

—¿como me encontraron...?—a sakura no le costaba hablar, a pesar de que el muchacho la tomaba por el cuello—¿donde esta tu hermana..?

—no te preocupes, Jane no ha venido...y te encontré debido a que tus queridos amigos te traicionaron...

Sakura frunció el precio

—¿los Cullen?-gruño entre dientes—jamas harían algo así...

—yo no hable de los cullen—sakura abrió sus ojos con desesmero—me refería a los cazadores de sombras, ellos te delataron.

—¡Mentira!—grito Sakura

—ellos necesitaban nuestra ayuda y a cambio nos dieron tu ubicación

Sakura sonrió, y esto alerto al chico.

—ustedes los Vulturi son tan...idiotas—Sakura saco lo que escondía debajo de su camisa, Sasuke vio que era un cuchillo, con extrañas marcas, ella grito:

—iHaziel...!—y el cuchillo comenzó a brillar, haciéndose mas grande, no ataco al muchacho, solo acerco la ahora espada a la mejilla del chico

—lárgate y no regreses—el muchacho la soltó y comenzó a retroceder lentamente...para despues darse la vuelta...

—grabe error el dejarme con vida Sakura—y después despareció,para despues escucharse un estruendo, y sakura callo al suelo de rodillas, y la espada en su mano volvió a ser un cuchillo.

Sasuke la observo, aun paralizado, mientras el sol entraba por la ventana, la lluvia había cesado. Sakura lo miro, y dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho corrió hasta el, presionando un punto junto a su cuello

—lo siento no queria que te dañara...—se disculpo ella levantandose

Sasuke también se levantado...

—¿que acaba de pasar?

—es complicado...—ella lo miro a los ojos presionando los labios mientras retrocedía y despues salio de la habitación dirigiéndose hacia abajo, sasuke la siguió, al llegar abajo ambos se paralizaron observando el agujero en la pared, sakura grito con frustración y salio directo a la calle ignorando a las personas que miraban el agujero, Sasuke la siguió, y todas las personas comenzaron a murmurar de nuevo, observando que se dirigía velozmente a la torre hokage, el la seguía de cerca, ella agilmente esquivaba todos los obstáculos.

Sasuke se sorprendió al darse cuenta que le estaba costando seguirle el paso, y cuando ella se dio cuenta de que la seguía, lo miro de reojo y acelero el paso dejándolo detrás, el gruño ¿que estaba pasando?

cuando el finalmente llego a la oficina de Kakashi, Sakura ya estaba ahí, y extrañamente, también lo estaban Naruto y Sai, los cuales miraban con asombro a Sakura, la cual no jadeaba, como el.

—¿que haz dicho?—dijo Kakashi sin enterder

-—dije que...—hizo una pausa como si le costara repetitlo

—me voy de la aldea—Sasuke frunció el ceño—kakashi-sensei, por favor, necesito hacer esto..

—¿Esto es por Sasuke? Sakura-chan...—dijo Naruto mirándola con comprensión

ella negó con la cabeza violentamente, enojada...

—iNo!...el esta en la puerta por si no lo notaron—todos los presente menos la pelirrosa miraron a sasuke asombrados, Naruto le sonrio, pero luego volvió a mirar a Sakura preocupado esta vez.

—Necesito irme por un tiempo...Solo créanme.

—¿ es por el chico que te ataco en tu casa?—soltó Sasuke con furia, y por lo bajo, Kakashi lo miro al igual que Naruto, ambos confundidos

Ella lo ignoro

—necesito ir a buscar a...—bajo la mirada—unos amigos, por favor, no se cuanto tiempo necesite

—sakura...—comenzó kakashi—te conozco y se que aunque te diga que no, te iras...—ella asintió—es por eso que tienes mi permiso, pero quiero que te acompañe Sasuke.

el estaba dispuesto a aceptar pero al parecer ella no por que comenzó a negar con la cabeza

—de ninguna manera—Sasuke entrecerró los ojos un poco, obviamente ofendido, y eso que sentía en su pecho...¿que rayos era?

Naruto tenia la boca abierta y Kakashi casi se cae de la impresión.

—no arriesgare a nadie y menos a Sasuke-kun...tengo que ir sola...es complicado...y...

una explosión llego a sus oídos, y todos miraron por la ventana, Kakashi se levanto apresurado al escuchar los gritos de la gente.

Sasuke se dejo escapar un jadeo al ver que frente a la torre, estaba el chico que había atacado a Sakura hacia un rato, junto con otros cuatro hombres, todos con rehenes, todos de ojos rojos como la sangre, pero sin ser el Sharingan, el pelinegro miro a Sakura, la cual miraba a aquellos hombre con rabia, uno de ellos tenia a Hinata del cuello, y olía su cabello, la chica permanecía calmada a pesar de la situación. Naruto había salido corriendo pero Sakura lo tomo del brazo y no lo dejo ir, también tenia a Sai pero a este del cuello de la camisa, ya que otro de esos hombres tenia a Ino, que pataleaba en el hombro del muchacho, también estaba Ten-Ten, y el hombre que la aprisionaba la tomaba de los cabellos, una ráfaga color verde ataco a ese hombre, solo basto que el estirara su mano y Rock Lee salio volando, al ver esto Naruto intento liberarse

—Maldición, Sakura-chan...¿que te sucede?-Sasuke observo la mirada en la cara de Sakura, ya la había visto antes, aquella vez cuando pelearon como el equipo 7, cuando se lanzo hacia Madara intentando crear una distracción, pero esta vez, tomo a Naruto de la camisa, y le susurro algo al oído, a lo cual, en el rubio se dibujo unja mirada melancólica, luego miro a Sai, le sonrió, los lanzo al otro lado de la habitación. ambos cayeron intentando levantarse, pero les estaba costando.

Sakura rompio la ventana, miro a Kakashi y le sonrío como si le sonriera a su padre.

—lo siento, y cuídese mucho por favor...—el asintió sin entender, Sakura se inclino hacia adelante, pero luego regreso y miro a su maestro y sonriendo le dijo:

—lo quiero Kakashi-sensei, fue un honor ser su alumna— el hokage la miro sorprendido eso habia sanado a despedida permanente, miro a Sasuke, esperando que el detuviera a Sakura de cualquier locura. Pero el pelinegro solo observaba a Sakura muy serio, el se quito la tela en su cabeza y la apretó con su mano.

Sakura Coloco su pierna sobre la ventana, y comenzó a salir. Sasuke se acercó a ella sin saber muy bien que iba a hacer, ella ya había salido y el la siguió, Kakashi había salido de su oficina y Naruto estaba contra la pared recuperándose por lo que Sakura le había hecho, y Sai estaba desmayado.

Sakura estaba en la orilla del tejado, y Sasuke justo a un metro detrás de ella.

—¿por que hiciste eso?

Ella no lo miro, observaba la aldea, como si no la volviera a ver otra vez.

—Una vez tu dijiste, que a este paso yo solo me había interpuesto entre tú y Naruto...y me metiste en un Genjutsu para que no me metiera.—una ráfaga de viento llego moviendo las ropas y los cabellos de ambos.—ahora yo soy la que les dice a ustedes que no se interpongan en mi camino...

—¿por que dices eso?— Sakura miro abajo, hacia los hombres que la observaban quietos, sosteniendo a las rehenes.

—Hubo un tiempo, un largo tiempo en el que pensé que mi pasado no le alcanzaría, y que podría ser feliz—suspiro—pero creo que algo se empeña en verme infeliz—se giro hacia el, esperaba verlo cerca, pero no tanto, aprovechando la situación, estiro su mano y toco la mejilla del pelinegro, el no hizo nada, solo la miro a los ojos, ella sonrió con tristeza.

—si que haz cambiado...Sasuke-kun—rápidamente se acerco a su mejilla y deposito un besó suave y lleno de amor. El chico cerro los ojos brevemente, y al abrirlos ella se estaba alejando, le sonrio de nuevo y dio un paso atras quitando la manos de la mwjilla del muchacho.

—perdon por lo que no te dije y...ten una larga y feliz vida, Sasuke-kun—dio otro paso atras.

—y gracias por todo...

Entonces saltó.

—¡Sakura!,—grito Naruto desde adentro.

Sasuke ya lo había visto venir, solo que no pensó que lo hiciera de esa manera, así hasta un ninja moriría, por eso se apresuro a mirar hacia abajo, había mucho polvo, Naruto llego junto a el, ambos buscaban con la mirada, Sasuke activo el Sharingan, y lo que vio lo dejo sorprendido.

Podía ver el flujo de chackra de Ino, Ten-Ten, e Hinata...pero nada más... y también Sakura, pero su chakra... había algo diferente en el, ella se movía, ¿pero como era posible? Apenas y podía verla.

Comenzaron a escucharse estruendos parecidos a truenos uno tras otro.

—¿que es lo que vez?...

—no lo se...—Naruto lo miro sorprendido y luego negó con la cabeza.

—¡Vamos !—dijo el rubio y entonces salto. Sasuke aun estaba sorprendido pero lo siguió, caminaron por la pared un rato y luego cayeron de pie en el suelo, ambos mirando, lo que sus ojos no creían.

Dos de las rehenes estaban luchando con sus opresores, Ino había dejado caer sus brazos a un costado y comenzó a retroceder.

Sai el cual al parecer ya había despertado, llego hasta hasta la rubia y la tomo del hombro.

—¿estas bien?

Ella asintió, con los ojos desorbitados.

—ello no están vivos, mi jutsu no funciono con ellos.

Sasuke y Naruto se miraron, entonces Ten-ten llego hasta ellos.

—ningún arma les hace daño.

—¿donde están Hinata y Sakura-chan?—grito Naruto preocupado por los estruendos que provenían de la nube de polvo.

—Hinata intenta a ayudar a Sakura—contesto ten-ten sacando un pergamino, e invocando un enorme abanico.

Sasuke podía ver el puño suave del clan hyuga, esa seguramente era la esposa de Naruto, y Sakura se movía de aquí a aya ahora mas rápido que antes golpeando algo que para el Sharingan era invisible.

Ten-Ten movió el abanico dispersando por completo el polvo.

Hinata lanzo su puño suave de nuevo a uno de los hombres de ojos rojos, este cayo pero volvió a levantarse. La chica al ver a Naruto, corrió hacia el, tomando la protección de su esposo. El hombre sonrió de repente con malicia y comenzó a llover. El avanzo hacia ellos lentamente, todos se prepararon para atacar .

—¡Shannaro!...—grito Sakura impactando el la cara del hombre, un estruendo, parecido a los de antes se escucho. Y el hombre se quedo ahí tirado. Entonces Sakura hinalo aire, y la soltó gritando:

—*katon goukakyuu no jutsu...—al tiempo que de su boca salia una ráfaga de fuego que envolvía a aquel hombre, todos estaban sorprendidos, pero sin duda el que mas lo estaba era Sasuke. Sakura se reincorporo dándoles la espalda, y miro al que parecer era su único oponente de pie, el chico que la había atacado en su casa. Alec, según recordaba Sasuke.

—no era necesario que mataras a mis hombres— soltó el muchacho con una sonrisa coqueta

—si Lástimas a mis amigas, yo creo que si...—la voz de la pelirosa sonaba calmada pero amenazante.

—haz las cosas fáciles...y ven conmigo. Sasuke frunció el ceño sin saber por que

—Te diré que voy a hacer—contesto ella haciendo un sello con las manos.

El chico parecía dispuesto a escuchar.

—Me ire de la aldea, para siempre—todos los presentes jadearon sorprendidos, menos Sasuke y Naruto no pareció tan sorprendido.

—ahora te pateare el trasero, no te mataré, te lo debo, tu te iras y le dirás a tu jefe-cito que no me interesa su propuesta, y jamas volverás aquí , literalmente, Sellare la aldea y sus alrededores.¿entendiste?

El chico entrecerró los ojos y comenzó a caminar hacia ella, la pelirosa se encogió de hombros.

—si así lo quieres...!CHO...-el chico se detuvo—KU...—Comenzó a retroceder rápidamente—REI!...de los pies de Sakura comenzó a salir una gran cantidad de chakra y en el suelo se dibujo el símbolo que Sasuke había visto en los pergamino. Que se fue haciendo mas y mas grande, hasta que como el supuso cubrió la aldea entera, al tiempo de que lanzaba por los aires a Alec.

Todo se quedó silencio por un rato entonces Ino llamo a Sakura, la cual aun estaba de espaldas, se giro lentamente quedando de perfil.

La lluvia había cesado y el sol ilumino todo.

Todos la miraron, no daban crédito a lo que veían, la piel de la muchacha estaba algo pálida, pero brillaba como un diamante, el sello Byakugou de su frente era rojo y brillaba con algo de luz que estaba desapareciendo y sus ojos eran también rojos como la sangre.

A la escena llegaron Kiba, Shikamaru y Kakashi.

Akamaru comenzó a ladrarle a Sakura, esta lo miro con tristeza y el comenzó a chillar.

La chica retiro la mirada.

—Sa...Sakura-chan...¿que sucede?—ella volvió a mirarlos a todos.

—perdonenme, ...—y entonces desapareció.

* * *

 **Pos esta aburridon ahorita, pero mas adelante wajawaja, ajjaja.(risa malvada, por si no lo notaron)**


	2. Chapter 2: Vampaia no Jutsu

**hola baby´s, si yo de nuevo...**

 **la verdad me había tardado bastante en continuar esto, por que se me fueron las ganas, pero le prometí a alguien que lo continuaría y lo are, aunque a esa persona no le gustara mucho que digamos jejeje, pero bueno, los dejo leyendo, espero les guste**

* * *

 **capitulo 2: vampaia no jutsu**

—Déjeme ver si entendí—Naruto, se encontraba con el ceño fruncido, frente al escritorio del ahora Hokage Hatake Kakashi—cuando, yo estaba entrenado con Ero-senin, usted envió a Sakura-chan a una misión fuera de...básicamente ¿fuera del mundo ninja?— se dirigía a Tsunade Senju, la cual asintió seria—y en esa misión algo le paso...

Se hizo el silencio, la tensión era palpable en el aire. En la habitación se encontraban, los 11 de Konoha, menos Sakura claro esta, Sasuke se encontraba cerca de la ventana rota, mirando a través de ella, hacia afuera, hacia la nada, tanto había sido el alboroto de Sakura que nadie se había percatado de su regreso.

—aun no comprendes del todo...¿verdad?—dijo Tsunade con una ceja levantada

—No...—respondió Naruto muy serio.

La antigua Hokage suspiro con cansancio, al darse cuenta de que no solo naruto estaba confundido, sino todos los demás.

Todos querían una explicación, en el aire se sentía una tensión muy parecida a la que habían sentido años atras, cuando Sasuke habia abandonado la aldea. Después de que Sakura desapareciera, mas rápido que... mas rápido de lo que Sasuke con su Sharingan pudo ver, la siguieron, gracias al byakugan de Hinata, pero Sakura al percatarse de que los seguían acelero el paso, y entonces la perdieron, cruzando la aldea de techo en techo, tan rápido como podían, todos, absolutamente todos, incluido kakashi, llegaron a la casa de la pelirrosa.

Sasuke esperaba que al entrar todos vieran, no a Sakura (el sabia que escapo,) mas bien el suelo, lleno de rollos de invocación, que Sakura estaba haciendo. Pero al entrar lo que encontraron fue el total y completo orden. Primero la pared que había sido derribada, estaba intacta, como si nunca hubiera pasado nada. al entrar en la casa todo estaba completamente intacto.

—Estuvo aquí—dijo Kiba—puedo olerlo, saco cosas de ese cajón.

El señalo uno de los cajones en el mueble del comedor.

Ino se acerco y lo abrió, estaba vació.

—huele extraño—volvió a decir kiba—como a hierbas—Akamaru se acerco y olfateando el cajón ladro moviendo la cola—lo se— le secundo el Inuzuka, con una sonrisa—es un olor delicioso.

Ino e Hinata subieron al piso de arriba acompañadas de Shikamaru.

Akamaru ladro cerca del refrigerador y al abrirlo, este estaba vacio.

—¿se habrá llevado comida?

—no seas idiota Lee—se quejo Ten ten, la comida esta todas en el bote de basura.

Mientras todos pensaban en el por que de la situación, kakashi encontró una puerta detrás del refrigerador. Choji lo movió de su lugar y se dieron cuenta de que estaba sellada, Lee comenzó a derribar la puerta con taijutsu, esta se abollo y entre todos la quitaron de su lugar.

y lo que sus ojos vieron los dejo sorprendidos.

—Hu...hue...huele a...

—Sangre...—termino Sasuke.

en definitiva, era una pequeña habitación, de varios metros cuadrados, llena de estantes,y todos contenían algunas pequeñas botellas redondas, llenas de un liquido rojo.

había varias botellas rotas en el suelo, era reciente. Como si alguien hubiese metido todo de golpe a una bolsa sin importar que pasara.

En una de las esquinas había un tablón, Sasuke se acerco y lo levanto, había un agujero, que al parecer conducía a algún lugar.

Shino envió a uno de sus insectos.

—Su ropa, no esta-dijo Ino que regresaba del piso de arriba.

—pero encontramos esto—Soltó Hinata extendiendo su mano con un cuchillo, Sasuke lo tomo y lo observo con cuidado, no había duda, era el mismo.

—con esto amenzao al chico en su habitacion, parecia temerle mucho...

—¿sakura-chan a el?

—NO, el a esta espada.

—es un cuchillo—señalo Shikamaru.

—si, pero ella lo llamo por un nombre y este se convirtió en espada.

El diseño era extraño, uno que raras veces se veía en el mundo ninja, un diseño que solo podía provenir del extranjero

—El túnel es grande—informo shino de repente—mide un par de metros de altura y otro par de ancho, se extiende a lo largo de cuatro kilómetros, pero es seguro—el insecto, volvió a entrar en su chaqueta, entonces todos se miraron y dejaron.

—debemos seguirlo...—Dijo naruto entrando seguido de Sasuke

por el entraron todos, menos Kakashi y Choji, los cuales regresaron a la torre Hokage en busca de respuestas.

fueron varios kilómetros de camino, no había luz, pero se guiaban como podían, corrían y corrían, hasta que vieron una luz a lo lejos. llegaron hasta ella y salieron en medio del bosque. habían salido por una cueva., como si hubiesen sido vomitados por una serpiente, pensó Sasuke.

—Conozco este lugar—dijo Sai—era lugar de reunión para los AMBU estamos a 3 kilómetros exactos de la aldea.

Hinata miraba alrededor, y se sorprendió al ver algo en uno de los arboles, corrió hasta allí seguida de todos. y arranco la hoja que estaba pegada con un Kunai.

 _durante veinte años he oscilado entre la vida y la muerte_

 _ahora zozobran las colinas y los ríos, la tierra y el cielo vuelven a la nada_

 _aunque mis días se hubiesen prolongado, la obscuridad no hubiese abandonado este mundo._

 _en el sendero de la muerte entre las colinas, contemplare la luna,_

 _la misma que ustedes verán cada noche._

 _¿pueden escuchar el silencio?_

¿pueden _ver la obscuridad?_

 _pueden arreglar lo roto?_

 _¿pueden encontrarme?_

 _No_

 _no me busquen, ni siquiera lo intenten._

 _Olvidenme de ser necesario, aunque yo nunca los olvidare._

 _Aparten el silencio de las noche de luna, mientras mas me persigan, mas tendrán la certeza,_

 _del que las flores de cerezo se vuelven rojas, cuando la luna obliga a los lobos, a salir._

 _Sakura._

—que se supone que significa esto?—soltó Ten ten mirándolos a todos.

—es mas que claro, quiere que la dejemos en paz—contesto shikamaru dándose la vuelta.

—es una despedida—soltó Sasuke mirando la lejanía.

—no...—soltó Ino toda sombria— es mas que eso—se acerco a Naruto y señalo una parte en la nota—esta parte " _aunque mis días se hubiesen prolongado, la obscuridad no hubiese abandonado este mundo. y_ _en el sendero de la muerte entre las colinas, contemplare la luna", la escribió una mujer llanada Oroku, que fue maltratada por su suegra, a tal punto de suicidarse, esa fue su nota de suicidio._

—lo de el principio—dijo Shino rompiendo el silencio que se habia formado— fue escrito por un Samurai antes de suicidarse.

—¿están diciendo que Sakura-cha se suicidara?

—no lo creo—dijo Sasuke mirando la nota, y apretando el cuchillo en su mano

—yo tampoco, ella es demasiado inteligente, para algo así,—dijo Shikamaru mirándolos—debe haber un mensaje oculto, tal vez quuere que la busquemos.

—pero ella subrayo "no me busquen, ni lo intenten"—ten ten dibujo una linea en el aire al decir lo ultimo.

—tal vez ni ella sabe que quiere que la encontremos...—volvió a decir Shikamaru.

Sasuke solo los miraba mientras hablaban de las posibles razones, de su partida y de si era permanente o no. de si debían buscarla o no, pero el sabia lo que haría.

A el llego Naruto que lo miraba con curiosidad.

—Teme...—Sasuke se giro y lo miro—dijiste que había un chico en la habitación de Sakura-chan...¿verdad?

Sasuke asintió.

—el mismo que mando por los cielos.

—Lo supuse, pero...¿que hacías TU en la habitación de Sakura chan?

Sasuke lo miro solamente, pero después escucho un sonoro silencio. y miro a los demás que al parecer esperaban una respuesta muy ansiosos, no habían cambiado de posición, algunos le daban la espalda, pero guardaban silencio.

—volvamos a averiguar que paso...—soltó el pelinegro fulminando a Naruto con la mirada.

Y así habían regresado a la aldea, Todos curiosos por saber que estaba haciendo Uchiha Sasuke en casa de Sakura, y el pensando en que había pasado y quienes eran los hombres de rojos ojos..

Ahora todos esperaban ansioso una respuesta concreta de tsunade, por que era mas que obvio que ella sabia lo que pasaba.

-antes de que Sakura cumpliera catorce años, Naruto acababa de irse, pero ella ya había dominado muchas técnicas, en ese tiempo tuve que salir de la aldea, y la lleve conmigo como mi asistente a América.—Todos fruncieron el ceño, habían escuchado sobre América, cosas buenas, cosas malas, lo único que sabían con certeza era que nadie fuera del mundo ninja sabia de la existencia de este.—el doctor Cullen es un buen amigo mio, y necesitaba mi ayuda con un estudio del chakra que el estaba realizando—alguien iba a replicar, pero ella lo silencio y alego que no la interrumpieran y la dejaran terminar—fui y lo ayude, durante ese tiempo Sakura estrecho una buena amistad con los Cullen en esos tiempos el hijo mayor de Carlisle, estaba saliendo con bella Swan su ahora esposa.

—¿eso tiene relevancia?—soltó shikamaru intentando averiguar antes que todos lo que estaba pasando, pero solo obtuvo un asentimiento por parte de tsunade, la cual lo fulminaba con la mirada

Cuando regresamos perdimos contacto con ellos, por un tiempo, pero después volvió a solicitar mi ayuda, en aquel tiempos estaba muy ocupada, y ellos no conocían a Shizune, los exámenes Chunnin acababan de pasar y Sakura ya era mas fuerte, ya casi no tenia nada que enseñarle, ella me solicito ir con los Cullen a ayudarles, Carlis quería ayuda para estudiar los ganes de su nieta. creí que no correria peligro...— se dio la vuelta y miro a través de la ventana—pero me equivoque.

—ese tal Cullen le hizo algo ¿verdad?—grito Naruto enojado-¿experimento con ella?¿era como Orochimaru?

—los cullen no son ninjas, Naruto-dijo tsunade mirando al muchacho serena mente—pero tampoco son humanos...

—¿entonces que es lo que son?—dijo sasuke de brazos cruzados

—a carlisle, lo conocí a la edad de 20 años en una convención de médicos global en europa, el aparentaba tener mas de 20, se acerco a mi...y comenzó a preguntarme cosas, sobre el chakra, cuando se supone que nadie fuera del mundo ninja sabe de eso, yo evadí sus preguntas, pero nos hicimos buenos amigos, lo curiosos es que años después, mas o menos veinte años después nos volvimos a encontrar, el y su esposa, eran exactamente iguales, quiero decir que no envejecieron, la verdad es que ellos se sorprendieron al verme joven también, ellos me contaron lo que eran y yo le conté lo que somos.

—¿y que son ellos?—pregunto Kakashi curioso

—Vampiros—soltó la antigua hokage encogiendose de hombros

Todos la miraron con una ceja levantada, todos menos Naruto, el tenia los puños cerrados y el ceño fruncido.

—vampiros—repitió el rubio—¿envió a Sakura-chan con ellos sabiendo que podían hacerle daño?

Sasuke creía que Naruto tenia razón, es por eso que observaba a Tsunade con una mirada asesina.

—¿ellos la mordieron o algo parecido?-dijo Ino, no enojada, no preocupada, mas bien celosa y curiosa.

—se equivocan—tsunade los miro muy seria, su mirada tenia filo, casi sentían que podía cortarlos—los cullen no se alimentan a base de humanos, son algo así como vegetarianos, solo comen animales, Carlisle es doctor, el salva vidas, no las quita, y jamas lo a hecho, algunos de sus hijos adoptivos si, pero no son malos y jamas dañarían a Sakura.

y entonces Sasuke camino hasta el lado de Naruto y le dijo a la rubia con firmeza.

-entonces explíquese, ¿como es que Sakura termino siendo una de ellos?

0000000000000000000000

Corría, temía, que si la alcanzaban, lo cual a estas alturas era imposible, ya que había escapado, lo mas rápido que podía, mas rápido que un rallo, estaba segura, de que estaba a punto de llegar a tierras de Suna, osea que estaba muy lejos de konoha. Se detuvo en seco, Sus ojos rojos, miraron al cielo, la luz del sol no podía alcanzarla ahí entre los arboles, el iris de sus ojos, poco a poco se volvió brillante, los cerro unos instantes, y al abrirlos eran de color jade. Comenzó a caminar lentamente con la vista abajo, estaba enojada consigo misma, por ser tan cobarde y no dar la cara. debía haberles estaba segura que de eso se encargaría Tsnade, solo esperaba que no dijera mas de la cuenta.

Sintió un ligero dolor en el pecho, pero lo ignoro, estaba pensando en que si se iba, como planeaba hacerlo, en unos años Naruto e Hinata, como el resto de sus amigos, tendrían hijos que ella nunca conocería, incluido Sasuke...

todos, pronto seguirían con sus vidas, y la olvidarían, y así, pensaba ella, debía ser.

otra vez, su corazón dolió, literalmente, el dolor fue insoportable.

Se detuvo sosteniéndose de un árbol, cayo de rodillas, y comenzó a vomitar, se convulsionaba, el liquido que de ella había salido, era rojo, era sangre, su sangre, se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando.

¿sus cálculos habían fallado?

no podía todo comenzar ahora, no ahora, tenia que llagar con ellos rápido, o seria demasiado tarde para salvar su vida.

Se levanto limpiando su boca, disidida a hacer lo que tenia que hacer.

Dio un paso al frente, tomando su mochila, la cual al re-acomodar en su espalda soltó el sonido de pequeñas y diminutas botellas.

De su bolsillo saco un extraño objeto, parecía un lápiz, pero mas grande tenia dibujos de Sakuras tallados , y comenzó a escribir con el en el aire y conforme lo hacia quedaba un rastro de luz, termino el dibujo, la espiral extraña, el cho-ku-rei, y entonces todo se ilumino.

0000000000000000000000

—Sakuara vivió con Carlisle, su esposa Esme, sus hijos adoptivos, Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Rosali, y Edward, con su nuera Bella, y la Hija de estos dos últimos, Renesme. vivió con ellos cerca de 7 meses, y regreo dos meses antes de que tu regresaras.

Todos (menos los mienbros del equipo 7) asintieron recordando que después de los examenes chinnin no habían visto a Sakura en un largo tiempo.

—en ese tiempo ella y Carlisle estudiaron el veneno que de ellos proviene, Sakura estaba maravillada con el, según me dijo Carlisle.

—¿veneno?—dijo Hinata extrañada.

—si, este veneno al entrar en el sistema del ser humano, hace que este se convierta en vampiro

—¿y por que estaban estudiando su propio veneno?

—es algo complicado...su nuera Bella, era humana cuando se caso con Edwar, para los vampiros es imposible reproducirse entre ellos pero con humanos, no tanto, así nació Renesme, que es mitad humana, mitad vampiro. Carlisle, quería saber mas sobre los híbridos, por eso experimentaba con su veneno.

—y experimento con Sakura-chan

—¡NO!, Naruto, el solo quería saber mas sobre los híbridos, por eso experimento con su veneno, y creía que usando chakra, tal vez pasaría algo, y digamos que si paso, pero eso es otra historia, mientras Sakura estuvo con ellos, desarrollo un jutsu ella sola—sonrió con orgullo—y lo llamo "Vampaia no jutsu" o arte vampirico.

Todos, incluido Sasuke estaban sorprendidos a su manera.

—Sakura se inyecto a si misma ponzoña de vampiro, y lo que su jutsu hace es básicamente reprimir el veneno con chakra a base de sellos nuevos y desconocidos, y cuando lo desea lo deja salir.

Nadie sabia que decir, eso era una de las cosa mas brillantes de las que hubieran sabido.

—oh, pero la cosa no acaba ahí

—¿he?

—no solo hay vampiros, también hay hombres lobo, y son amigos de los cullen, ellos también son híbridos y Carlisle estudiaba sus sangre también, asi que Sakura creo otro jutsu, al que llamo, "Okuri-okami no jutsu" o arte de la bestia lobuna. se inyecto Sangre de lobo combinada con chakra y puede transformarse en lobo con el jutsu.

—¿escuchaste Akamaru?—grito kiba—Sakura es genial..

—¿es un lobo?¿como lobo de esos lobos?—dijo Naruto con una ceja levantada.

—mas o menos, un lobo blanco rosaseo, de mas o menos dos metro de altura, y de ojos verdes.

—eso es genial, supongo—dijo naruto algo cabizbajo— pero ¿por que se fue?

Tsnade lo miro a el, y luego a Sasuke, ambos, tenian extrañas miradas en el rostro, estaban preocupados noto, todo era diferente ahora, Naruto ya no estaba "enamorado" de Sakura, ahora el sostenía la mano de su esposa, con firmeza, se preocupaba por Sakura por que para el era como una hermana, lo habían descubierto ambos, Sakura y Naruto se querían, eran mas que amigos, ellos habían creado un lazo de hermandad casi tan fuerte como el que había entre Naruto y Sasuke, este ultimo también estaba preocupado por la pelirrosa, aquel que en el pasado había intentado matarla, ahora se preocupaba por ella, pero ¿en que sentido?

Finalmente la rubia suspiro y cruzándose de brazos, los miro a ambos.

—¿se despidió de ustedes cierto?

Naruto asintió y Sasuke solo la miro pero ella sabia que eso en idioma Sasuke Uchiha, significaba SI,

—Esto va principalmente para todo el equipo 7, incluidos Kakashi y Sai.—todos escucharon atentos—Ella los quiere, no planeaba irse, es solo que...Cada uno de nosotros ha pasado por situaciones de dolor físico, extremadamente fuertes, imaginen el peor dolor que sintieron a lo largo de su vida, y ahora multipliquen-lo por cien, un dolor que mataría a cualquiera, peor que el dolor de un parto...

Ino como ninja medico sabia bien de eso, es por eso que se escucho sonoramente cuando trago saliva.

—¿cual es el punto?-soltó Kakashi, imaginándose aquel dolor.

—Cada vez que Sakura realiza cualquiera de sus jutsus, ella pasa por un dolor muy parecido, el dolor que pasa un humano en la transición a ser vampiro.

todos guardaron silencio, la verdad no sabían que pensar.

—este es un jutsu muy poderoso pero tiene sus dificultades, solo eso se, ella tiene que ir anualmente con los Cullen, pero no ser por que ni con que fin, ella dijo que entre menos supiera mas seguro seria para mi.

—¿si es tan poderoso ese jutsu por que no lo uso durante la cuarta guerra?-soltó Shikamarun aun escéptico.

Tsunade lo fulmino con la mirada.

—Mientras ustedes peleaban ella curaba a los heridos, y no solo eso, su jutsu es tan poderoso que envió un clon a ciertos puntos, en los cuales, ustedes ni sabían había batallas...—termino gritando—llegaba como un fantasma, terminaba con el enemigo y se iba a otro lado.

—¿por que nunca dijo nada?—interrumpió Naruto de nuevo—ademas su despedida, fue un hasta nunca.

—a eso voy, Ella quería mantenerlo en secreto por que existe una organización de vampiros, conocida como los vulturi, ellos creen que Sakura es muy fuerte y la quieren junto a ellos. Hace un par de años, después de la guerra, citaron a Sakura y tubo un altercado con ellos, huyo, pero al parecer la encontraron, se algunas cosas, pero no las se todas. pero si se quien pude ayudarles...

-¿ayudarles?-Sasuke estrecho la mirada.

-suena como si no le interesara—le secundo Naruto.

-no es eso, Sakura es como la hija que nunca tuve, pero como miembro del equipo 7 ella a tenido una vida dura, nada es lo que parece en este mundo, y ella es el vivo ejemplo de eso, ¿quieren saberlo todo? pregúntenle a su madre ¿quieren encontrarla? díganle a su padre, esos dos tienen la culpa de muchas desgracias e la vida de Sakura, ella a llorado mucho y no solo por Sasuke...—todos miraron fugazmente la pelinegro, el cual se encogió casi inperseptiblemente—...o el resto de ustedes, ella ha tenido mas amigos y a todos los ha perdido, estoy segura de que se enamoro antes, y también lo perdió, ella no es solo una Ninja, tampoco un vampiro, ella es algo mas, algo que esta fuera de nuestra comprensión si quieren saberlo todo sobre ella, deberían preguntarles a los que le dieron la vida, y a ustedes mismos, ¿por que nunca les dijo nada, si tanto los quería?

00000000000000000

—simon lewis, hijo de la copa mortal-dijo el inquisidor, para que todo el mundo en el salón de los acuerdo lo escuchara-se te acusa de develar información a Vampiros no hijos de la noche, sobre la ubicación de cazadores de sombra desertores e ilegítimos.

—Eso no...—Simon estaba parado en frente a los cazadores de sombras de todo el mundo.

—¿es cierto o no que la noche del pasado sábado exactamente a las nueve en punto, mientras inspeccionaban viejos yacimientos demoníacos, en la ciudad de nueva york fuiste atacado y dejado inconsciente?

—la verdad...

—solo conteste con un Si o un NO respectivamente—dijo una de las mujeres del consejo.

el muchacho, miro a su amiga Clary entre la multitud, el salón había sido re modelado, en la parte de arriba, había un balcón que lo rodeaba, ahí arriba estaban Clary, Jace y todos los amigos de Simón, Clarisa le sonrió y lo animo a contestar.

—si, es cierto...—contesto mientras asentia

—¿eran vampiros tus agresores?

—no lo se.

—solo si o no-

—No lo se...

—¿diste informacion sobre la cazadora de sombras ilegitima?

—NO-

—Estas seguro Simon Lewis?

Guardo un silencio un momento y entonces contesto.

—no...—el inquisidor, asintió esperando esa respuesta y dirigiéndose a todos en el salón dijo:

—creemos, que el atentado contra los cazadores de sombras del instituto en japón, fue resultado del ataque a Simon lewwis, en la ciudad de nueva york, sin embargo, al igual que con nuestros hermanos nefilim en japón pudieron haber usado en el sus habilidades vampiricas para hacerlo hablar y hacerlo olvidar, por lo tanto, se le declara inocente de los cargos contra el.-se escucharon gritos de alegría provenientes del balcon, pero la cosa no acabo ahí.

—Pero su siguiente misión es que deben de encontrar a la cazadora de sombras ilegitima, y traerla aquí...Viva o muerta.

—¿que, pero por que?—grito Simon indignado

—Ella no hizo nada—se quejo clary desde arriba, la cual era controlada por su novio Jace par que no saltara e hiciera una locura.

—¿que es lo que planean hacer con ella?—le pregunto Alec Litwood a su padre.

—eso a ustedes no les incumbe...solo traiganla, viva o muerta, traigan a Haruno Sakura

El silencio se escucho, Las luces del salón, se apagaron dejándolos en penumbras, se escuchaba sonido extraños como si el viento hubiese entrado Magnus Bane sonrió divertido y de las sombras salio una voz femenina:

—no creo que sean necesario que me busquen—las luces se encendieron de nuevo y frente a todos, en el balcón junto a Clary estaba una chica de cabello rosado y ojos rojos como la sangre, los cuales naturalmente deberían de ser como el jade—¿y bien nefilims idiotas, cual es su maldito problema conmigo?—grito Sakura pronunciando su idioma con fluidez

el inquisidor se levanto, observando a la chica con el rombo en su frente.

—Sakura Haruno, en el nombre del ángel, quedas arrestada.

Sakura, levanto una ceja altiva, y sonrio con malicia.

—¿quiren jugar cazadores de sombras? BIEN, comencemos.

000000000000000000000000

El sonido de algo rompiéndose, se escucho en en toda la casa, rápidamente los seis Cullen que estaban mas cerca acudieron a ver que había pasado. Bella, Edwar, Jasper, Esme y Carlisle, llegaron hasta la sala de estar.

Alice, estaba en medio de la habitación, mirando al vació paralizada, shokeada.

—Alice...¿estas bien?—pregunto Bella, recogiendo los vidrios del plato que Alice había tenido en sus manos.

—¿Alice?—Esme toco su hombro pero la chica no se movia

Los vampiros se miraron unos a otros preocupados.

—Alice—la llamo esta vez jasper

y entonces despertó.

sus ojos desorbitados miraban a todos lados, había miedo en sus ojos, todos lo vieron.

Edwar apretó la quijada, obviamente preocupado por lo que había visto en la visión de su hermana, había sido...

espantoso.

—¿que sucede?—pregunto el doctor Cullen.

—Es Sakura, soltó Edward con preocupación—hará una estupidez si no la detenemos.

—no—dijo Alice—es demasiado tarde...

—y no solo eso, vendrán a buscarla..

—¿los vulturi?

—SI, y alguien mas, solo que no vi quienes eran.

—si los vulturi vienen sera un problema, tendríamos que esconder a Nessie, ademas ¿que hizo Sakura?

—no lo es lo que hizo, es lo que hará, por amor se llega a muchos lados, solo que esta vez habrá sangre, mucha sangre. todos serán afectados, vampiros, lobos, subterráneos, nefilims y ninjas...esto es malo, muy malo.

—¿que hacemos?—dijo bella temiendo por su hija, la cual en esos momento no estaba ahí.

—por lo pronto—contesto Alice mirando hacia afuera—solo resta esperar...

00000000000000000000

Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Sai, Ino, Kiba, Shikamaru,y Lee fueron los que decidieron ignorar el consejo de Tsnade:

"dejen a Sakura en paz, ella decidirá por si misma, si regresa o no"

Los demás decidieron que tal vez, solo tal vez, la ex hokage tenia razón. Tal vez era bueno para Sakura irse por un tiempo.

Pero Naruto no podía aceptar eso, por que dentro de su corazón sabia que eso seria como decirle a su casi hermana, que no le importaba a nadie.

Sasuke no había dicho nada, se la había pasado pensando en cuales era lo verdaderos motivos de Sakura para irse, por que era mas que obvio que Tsunade le había estado dando vueltas al asunto sin llegar a ningún lado.

Todos estaban decididos, unos mas que otros, pero al tocar la puerta de los Haruno, todos tenían la certeza de que lo que viniese, no podían ni imaginarlo, pero por Sakura harían cualquier cosa.

Naruto llamo varia veces con violencia y nadie contesto.

—Están adentro-informaron Hinata y Kiba.

—viejo padre de Sakura-chan, abra la puerta-grito el rubio.

Después de cinco minutos de tocar y gritar, Naruto miro fulminante la puerta, como si con solo eso, esta se fuera a abrir resolviendo todos sus problemas.

—no lo entiendo...—susurro Ino—¿es que acaso no saben que su hija se fue?

—Lo saben—dijo Sasuke haciendo a Naruto a un lado—es solo que esconden algo—y con eso pateo la puerta, derribandola, la gente que pasaba por ahí, se detenía pero al ver quienes estaban involucrados se iban de ahí rápidamente.

—hmp—soltó Sasuke estrechando un poco la mirada, observando adentro con cuidado.

—¿pero que?...—dijo Naruto mirando sobre el hombro de Sasuke

Todos miraron adentro y lo que vieron fue a dos personas, el padre y la madre de Sakura, vestidos con extraños atuendos, negros y pegados al cuerpo, ambos tenían lo que parecían tatuajes aquí y allá, en las partes del cuerpo que no eran cubiertas por la ropa, ambos sostenian armas, que Sasuke reconoció, eran parecidas a la que uso Sakura para amenazar al chico en su casa.

—¡POR EL ÁNGEL!-grito Mebuki, ¿que le sucede a la juventud de hoy en día?—tal parecía que los dos esperaban a alguien mas, a alguien a quien le temían, por que parecieron relajarse al verlos a todos.

—¿donde esta Sakura?—dijo Sasuke con lo que parecía casi desinterés.

—¡oh!—el padre de la pelirosa hizo el sonido con la boca, su peinado era diferente, usualmente su cabello parecía una Sakura, pero ahora estaba peinado hacia atrás, lo cual le daba un aspecto mas serio—¿tu eres el novio de mi hija?

Sasuke abrió los ojos casi imperceptiblemente, pero no contesto, Naruto comenzó a reprimir la risa.

—¿donde esta sakura?—volvió a decir Sasuke

—Se fue, ¿no es eso obvio?—dijo kizashi, con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro.

—¿y eso le parece gracioso?—le gritaron Naruto y Sasuke a la vez, el hombre frunció el ceño y con una voz demasiado profunda, en comparación a la que había usado antes les dijo:

—cálmense jovenes... ¿quienes se han creído?

Ahora su semblante y su personalidad habían cambiado.

—Anata, calmate—solto su esposa, tocando su hombro, Mebuki miro a los ninjas y les indico que la siguieran, caminaron hasta la sala, y Kizashi cerro la puerta cuando el ultimo hubo entrado. Una vez en la sala, los Haruno los miraron todos.

—¿que quieren saber?—soltó la madre de su amiga lento y bajo, entre dientes.

—¿les dirás?—le reclamo sus esposo.

—tiene derecho a Saberlo, todo esto es nuestra culpa, es momento de reivindicarnos, hacer algo por nuestra hija, hemos sido pésimas personas pésimos ninjas, malos cazadores de sombras y peor aun, hemos sido terribles padres—Kizashi suspiro sabiendo que su esposa, a final de cuentas tenia razón

-iré a preparar las armas—dijo saliendo de ahí.

-¿armas? creí que ustedes no eran ninjas—Ino lo dijo sin intención de ofender, pero Shikamaru le dio un codazo, para silenciarla.

-No lo somos, Kizashi ni siquiera puede usa chakra, somos nefilim bueno mi marido lo es, mi padre era nefilim y mi madre era ninja.

-¿que es un nefilim?¿se refiere a los Vampiros?—pregunto Naruto curioso..

—aaagg—se quejo Mebuki...¿por donde empezar?

—por el principio...—le recomendó Sasuke maleducado.

—¿y le gustas a mi hija?...pero tienes razon—Mebiki se sentó y los invito a ellos a hacerlo—verán les contare la verdad sobre Sakura, asi que pongan atención.

* * *

 **¿les gusto?**

 **bueno, espero que si...**

 **AGRADEZCO** **DE TODO CORAZÓN EL COMENTARIO DEL CAPITULO PASADO, ME ALEGRA QUE TE GUSTARA.**

 **en fin chavos, me retiro, si me voy a tardar un poco con esto de nuevo, a menos que me lo pidan, subiré capitulo antes...**

 **bueno, besos y abrazos**

 **Rigel 3**


End file.
